Sherlock's American Girlfriend
by SammySalvatoreHarkness
Summary: Sherlock, while on a case, meets a girl who changes his life forever. Will it be for good or for the worst? He might have to fight with a collegue to get the girl
1. Introduction

Introduction

A phone rings in the distance. A man- Let's call him Max- gets up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Max said into the receiver.

"Max, congratulations," said someone on the other end of the line. "You have been chosen to serve a purpose."

Max was going to protest, to say that they've got the wrong number, but it was too late. He had been shot in the back of the head and was now dead, on his living room floor.

"The game has begun," The mystery man said. "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Sherlock!" Someone's yelling on from the opposite side of the kitchen door for the very odd consulting detective. Of course Sherlock immediately knew it was Lestrade.

"What?" Sherlock knows the door is unlocked but he doesn't want to get up and open it.

Sherlock Holmes looks up from his microscope and exhales sharply, angrily. He then gets up and opens the door. Lestrade is standing, hands on hips and mouth open to yell again, on the other side of the door, blinking at the man in front of him. Sherlock was in his pajamas, with his curly hair looking a little ragged, sleep loss evident under his eyes. Anger was present in the impatient stance that Sherlock held.

"Lestrade," Sherlock said. "What do you want?"

"A man died," Lestrade said. "We need you to do your thing and tell us how and help us find the killer. Or tell us if we need to call in the special ops."

"Special ops?" Sherlock was curious.

"It's a group the queen pays for," Lestrade shifts, feeling a tad bit uncomfortable. "Called Torchwood. Their head officer is a pompous ass. I don't like them doing my job so I would like you to help us prove that they are useless for this and many other cases. Now, let's go before they pick it up anyway."

"Fine, let me get dressed." Sherlock walked off towards his bedroom, grabbing his robe that was flung over the arm of the chair in the living room.

When he returned, he was in his suit, with his shoes in hand, ready to go.

"Want to put those on before we go?" Lestrade asked, pointing at Sherlock's shoes. Sherlock just looked at the shoes, flipped out a chair, sat down and put them on. He then stood up and went out front of his home on Baker Street.

"Lestrade," Sherlock said. "What's the address?"

"543C Lexington," Lestrade got in his police cruiser. "You come in the car or a cab?"

"Cab, Lestrade," Sherlock looked at the detective. "You know I don't go anywhere in the cruiser."

"Right," Lestrade got in his cruiser and drove off. Sherlock turned back to the street and hailed a cab. He then had flashbacks about a case that his friend, Doctor John Watson, called "Study in Pink" on his blog.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"So," Sherlock said. "How did he die, again?"

"You know that," Lestrade said.

"Gunshot," Sherlock said. "According to you, at least. Judging by the placement of the phone near his body, I'd say he was on the phone just before he was shot in the back. Have you gotten his phone records?"

"Yeah," Lestrade said. "There are a lot of registered phones between now and his apparent time of death. Nothing sticks out. Meaning that there's no blocked numbers or anything."

"Let me see the list," Sherlock said. He skimmed over the numbers on the list that Lestrade handed him, but none of the numbers stood out to him as anything important. "None of these strike me as something bad."

"Could any of those number be connected to Moriarty or his followers?" Lestrade asked.

"No," Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Moriarty's dead and his followers have all come out of the wood work by now, be they dead or arrested."

"Oh," Lestrade mentally slapped himself for not remembering Moriarty's death in the explosion at the pool house months ago. Sherlock and John Watson were lucky to have survived. "So, should we call Torchwood, or no?"

Sherlock looked at the ceiling and thought for a moment.

"If you think they can solve this, then yes, Lestrade, call Torchwood," He said. "I'm sure that if they're special ops that they can run special tests and run special searches."

Lestrade nods and walks a way to make a phone call. When he came back, Sherlock looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Captain Jack, who's in charge, said that he's too busy to come," Lestrade explained. "He said that he'd send his second in command, Sam Harkness, his 23 year old kid, as he explained. Said he'd send Sam and a couple other officers. You gonna stick around and wait for these guys, or are you gonna leave?"

Sherlock looked back up at the ceiling.

"Why not," he said. "I've got nothing better to do than wait around for a group of special ops men."

And they waited, for half an hour, they stood around, watched the EMS work and waited.

A police officer came upstairs to the room that Lestrade and Sherlock were in, with the dead body still on the floor. The officer was escorting a group of three people, two girls and a boy. One of the girls had short hair and she had caught Sherlock's eyes.

The girl looked at Lestrade.

"All right," She said. "What's it this time?"

Lestrade gestured to the body on the floor.

"Maxwell Conlon," He said. "Shot in the back and according to Mr. Holmes here he was on the phone."

"Do you have the phone records?" The first girl said.

Lestrade handed her the phone records.

"There's no number that really stands out, according to Sherlock," Lestrade gestures to Sherlock, who is still looking at the girl with short hair.

The girl looks at Sherlock and raises an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked. Looking down at her jeans and her dad's button down shirt that she borrowed for lack of a clean her own clean shirt. "Is there something on dad's shirt, because if there is, I'm in trouble?"

"No," Sherlock shook his head. "I just thought that when Lestrade said that Captain Jack was sending his second in command and a couple officers, I never thought that his second in command was a girl."  
>"Yeah," She looked at the list of phone numbers that Lestrade had handed her. "Dad never really explains that his second in command is his daughter and not some random guy that he picked up off the street at the last minute. I'm going to have Ianto run these through the search engine and see what comes up."<br>"Why can't Lestrade do that?" Sherlock was confused. "The police surely have that technology."

"Oh, they do. Torchwood just has better search engines that give us more useful results." The girl looked at Sherlock. She shook hands with Lestrade and then Sherlock. As she turned to leave the room, she looked back over her shoulder at Sherlock. "I'm Major Sam Harkness, by the way. My number's on the cards in your hands. Text me if either of you two find anything else that you think is useful." Sam winked at Sherlock, and walked out the door.

"Well," Sherlock said. "If you'll excuse me, I was in the middle of an experiment when you so rudely interrupted me."

Sherlock turned and left Lestrade, heading back to his flat to finish his experiment. He was hoping John was back from work so that he could have a second opinion on his experiment's result.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out and read a message from a number he's never seen before.

_Meet me in Cardiff by the pier at midnight. I might have a job for you, a place at Torchwood. I'll explain then and there. Please come. –Sam H._

He jogged back to 221 B. Baker Street and up the stairs into the living room of his flat were he found John reading a newspaper, waiting.

"Hi," John said. "Looks like you've got something on your mind. Would you like to talk about it?"

"A girl, John," Sherlock said. "A girl working for a group called Torchwood is on my mind."  
>Sherlock flopped into his chair and looked at the ceiling. John Watson sat there, staring at his friend, with incredible disbelief on his face and in his eyes.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**xxkissesandcuddlesxx**

**Sam: Thank you. We'll find out together. I think the relationship is going to start off a little complicated. **

**Sherlock: It will be a learning experience for us all. Sam has a lot of free time. **

**Sam: I don't own Sherlock or Torchwood.**

Chapter 3

"Sherlock," John said. "Where are you going?"

Sherlock looked at his friend out of the corner of his eye. He finished tying his shoe and walked towards the door putting on his jacket.

"The pier in Cardiff," He said. "I'm supposed to meet the girl I was talking about at the pier about the case. If you have to go to work in the morning, I suggest you stay here."  
>"Right," John said.<p>

"Invite Sarah over and watch something on telly," Sherlock suggested as he walked out the door. "Or take her to the cinema!"

The door slammed and John new the Sherlock was gone and probably wouldn't be back for a while.

Sam was looking out at the ocean with Jack standing next to her with his arm around her, her head resting on his shoulder.

Sherlock found them and cleared his throat. Sam looked up and spun around, Jack looked over his shoulder.

"Sherlock," Sam said. She gestured to Jack. "This is my dad, Captain Jack Harkness."  
>Jack and Sherlock shook hands.<p>

"You said something about explaining Torchwood to me in your text," Sherlock said.

Sam nodded.

"I'll let dad explain to it you," Sam looked at Jack.

"Torchwood is a secret government agency," Jack said. "We protect the human race from aliens and arm them against the future. There was three Torchwood facilities. One in London that ended with the cybermen. Torchwood 2 vanished somewhere, but we'll find it eventually. We are Torchwood 3. There's 6 of us here at this facility. Myself, Sam, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, and Ianto Jones. Any questions?"

"One," Sherlock said. "When you say arming the human race against the future, what do you mean?"  
>"Everything changes in the 21st century," Jack said. "Its when the human race becomes aware of the presence of aliens."<p>

"And they have," Sam said.

"SO how do I fit in?" Sherlock asked.

"I ran a background check on you while Sam, Owen, and Gwen were out for Lestrade," Jack said. "You're exactly what we need here at Torchwood. What do you say?"  
>"Well," Sherlock said. "I don't know."<p>

"Work with us while we try to solve this case," Sam suggested. "If you like it, the job offer still stands. It will help you help John with rent."

"How did you know about John?"

"Shortly after I left before I texted you, Dad called me to tell about the background check. Lestrade had mentioned you."  
>"How did you get my number?" Sherlock asked.<br>"That's something I can't tell you while you're just an ordinary citizen," Sam said.

"So," Jack said. "What do you say? What to give Torchwood a try?"  
>"Sure, why not?" Sherlock said. "I enjoy experiments."<br>"Come this way," Sam lead Sherlock into the Torchwood hub. "You can meet everybody."

Sam, Jack, and Sherlock walked into the Torchwood Hub, and Sherlock was a little aw-struck at all the security precautions that they took to keep people out of the Hub. As the final door opened in to the main room of the Hub, four people looked over at Jack.

One person, Sherlock assumed it was Tosh because she looked Chinese/Japanese, walked up to Jack and started telling him about something to do with something called the Rift.

Jack turned around and got everyone's attention, and then Sam lead Sherlock over to the center of the room, near the two computers.

"Guys," Jack said, he gestured to Sherlock, and then in turn to each of his employees. "This is Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock, this is Owen, Gwen, Tosh, and Ianto. Sherlock is gonna work on the homicide case with us and see if he likes working here. Don't ask any questions about it. I've made a decision, no one's getting fired, and no one's going to change my mind. I'll be in my office. Sam, take Sherlock to the shooting range and make sure that he knows how to use every single one of those guns. If he's going to be with Torchwood for the next few days or weeks or whatever, he needs to know how to shoot."

"Okay," Sam walked down to the shooting range with Sherlock following right behind her.

"So," Sherlock said while he watched Sam load and cock a .40mm S & W. "Can you tell me a bit about yourself?"

"I'm 23, my mother died when I was a baby, I was raised by dad here in Torchwood, Torchwood is my life, that's why I work her, I believe Owen is an ass, I'm awesome at sports, Gwen and her husband are complete idjots, Tosh spends too much time on the computer and not enough time dating, Ianto makes good coffee and is a really good cook, and I'm single," Sam unloaded the gun and handed it to Sherlock. "You try."

Sherlock did what he watched Sam do. Sam nodded and thought to herself that he's a fast learner. She then took a .40mm S & W off of her belt, cocked it and showed Sherlock how to hold, aim, and shoot the gun, and then showed him how to do it quickly.

"Wow," Sherlock said. "You were raised in this life. That would explain why you appeared to be so tough and why you look like you know how to follow instructions. If you are unattached, can I assume you don't have plans tonight at around 6."  
>Sam looked at Sherlock.<p>

"If I lie and say that I'm busy at 6, will you be really persistent and keep flirting?" Sherlock nodded. "Fine, I'm not busy, what did you have in mind?"

"Dinner," Sherlock suggested. "At the café on Lexington."

"Sure," Sam moved over to let Sherlock try shooting the gun. "Try the gun."

For the rest of the night/day, Sherlock got to know the Torchwood ways, the people he would be working with, and Sam. At around noon, Sam, Gwen, Jack, and Ianto were going out for lunch, Owen was going to his flat, and Sherlock was going to head back to his flat to shower. He didn't tell anyone about the date he had planned with Sam the night before while they were in the shooting range in Torchwood.

**Sam: Well, maybe it doesn't start out TOO rough. **

**Lestrade: I thought Sherlock and myself were going to fight about Sam?  
>Sam: I'll get there eventually.<strong>

**Sherlock: I'm looking forward to when Sam and myself start dating because she chooses between Lestrade and myself. I can't wait to see what we do together.**

**Sam: *Looking at Sherlock* That's an awkward sentence but we'll get there eventually. I cannot guarantee that explanations won't stop abruptly due to what goes on in that chapter, though. _ **


	5. Chapter 4

**Xxkissesandcuddlesxx**

**Sam: Yay! Chapter 4! I'm pretty sure that since Sam is 23, Jack won't get a say in the matter of who she dates!**

**Sherlock: She's got ya, there.**

**Sam: I don't own Sherlock or Torchwood.**

Chapter Four

Sam showed up at the café on Lexington at five minutes to six. She found a spot outside where she could order coffee and watch the sunset. She never had time to sit and think, and Sam always made a point of thinking when she could.

At six o'clock sharp, Sam was snapped out of her thoughts when a man standing behind her cleared his throat. She jumped a little and spun around.

"Holy crap!" Sam yelled. Sherlock chuckled and sat down across from Sam. "Don't you ever do that again."

"Why not?" Sherlock asked. "It's fun."

"Not if you planned on having a second date, it's not."

Sherlock looked down, chuckled a little, and then looked at Sam.

"So," He said. "Why did you chose to sit outside."

"I was taking advantage of the sunset. I zoned out and thought about this case."

"Yes, well, as much as I would like to talk about work, could we avoid that subject?"

Sam shook her head and smirked.

"Yeah, sorry. Um, so, what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything but work."

"That leaves a lot of subjects."

They both laughed.

"Yes," Sherlock said. "I suppose it did."

"So," Sam said. "You know everything about me that I can tell you, how about telling me about you?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Do you have a roommate? Or a brother?"

"Both. My roommate is Doctor John Watson and my brother's name is Mycroft. You would have met John today, had he not have had to go to work. Don't expect to meet Mycroft any time soon."

"Ok. John works with you?"

"Sometimes, he has a part time job at a doctor's office as a sub in case one of the regulars is out."

Sam nodded.

"What about Mycroft? How come you don't see him that often?"

"Well, he and I don't see eye to eye, ever. And we have different opinions as to who made mother mad last Christmas. Don't expect to meet my mother ever."

"Ok. You can't meet my mother because she's dead, and I can't meet your mother because she doesn't like you at this point in time."

"She doesn't like Mycroft either."

Sam and Sherlock eventually ended up watching TV at Sam's flat all night. They fell asleep on the couch and when Sherlock woke up, Sam was in the kitchen with Ianto and a couple frying pans.

"Morning, sleepy-head," Sam said. "Want breakfast? Ianto and I cook every morning. He lives upstairs so it's easy to do."

Sherlock smiled.

"Your morning rituals are better than mine, apparently," Sherlock said. "I usually wake up and have coffee. Then I sit around and 'play' on the computer, as John would say."

Sam laughed and Ianto got a coffee pot and poured some into a cup, which he handed to Sherlock.

"Ianto Jones," Sam patted Ianto's shoulder. "Maker of the world's best cup of coffee."

Ianto smirked and hugged Sam.

"Thanks," He said.

"Hey, daddy thinks so too!"

Sherlock laughed and shook his head. He took a sip of coffee and then looked at Sam.

"You and your dad aren't the only ones," Sherlock said. "How do you make such good coffee."

"I will never tell," Ianto said.

* * *

><p>When Sam, Sherlock, and Ianto showed up at Torchwood, Jack stole Sam and walked into his office with her arm held tight in his grasp.<p>

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Sam said. "Dad, let go."

"Where were you last night, Sam?" Jack asked. "We were supposed to work on your car."

"Well, sorry. I forgot."  
>"How did you forget?"<p>

"Sherlock asked me out while we were in the shooting range and the car slipped my mind."

"He asked you out, huh?" Jack folded his arms across his chest. "Was the date last night?"

Sam nodded.

"Was it nice?"

"Yes, dad, it was."

"What happened?"

"We had dinner at the Café on Lexington and ended up falling asleep on y couch watching TV. Can I go know? Owen and I are due at the morgue."

Jack nodded and Sam headed out, dragging Owen behind her.

"What was that about?" Gwen asked.

"Sam and Sherlock went on a date last night," Jack sat at his desk. "Don't ask, just go back to work."

* * *

><p>Sam was at a restaurant counter when she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She spun around and looked right at Lestrade.<p>

"Got a few minutes to sit and talk?" He asked.

"No, technically I should get back to the Hub." Sam looked at her watch. "I should have been back 10 minutes ago."

Lestrade grabbed Sam by her elbow and dragged her to a table where he forced her into a chair.

"You don't take no for an answer, do you?" She asked.

"No," Lestrade said. "I don't."

"Well, what do you want?"

"To take you to dinner."

Sam laughed and then looked at a very confused Lestrade.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Well," said a man behind Sam. "Looks like you have interests in other men."

Sam spun around and jumped up.

"Sherlock, it's not what you think!" Sam said. "Lestrade dragged me over here."

Sam walked behind Sherlock as he stormed off.

"If you don't believe me, I can show you the security tapes from the shop to prove it."

"How?" Sherlock stopped walking and spun around.

"I'm in Torchwood," Sam said. "All I have to do is flash my work ID."

"So let me get this straight," Ianto said. "You believe that Lestrade is going to start fighting Sherlock over you?"

* * *

><p>"Yup," Sam said. "If I'm out somewhere and Lestrade shows up or start flirting, I will punch him. Or be in trouble with Sherlock, and I like Sherlock. I don't want him to be mad at me."<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

**Sam: Ok. Chapter 5. Better late than never. Damn work's kept me busy. **

**Sherlock: This weekend's been boring and slow, so it's this or the cinema.**

**Sam: Not in a million years.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Sam walked into the hallway at the top of the stairs in her building and found Lestrade sitting on the floor outside the door.

"_I'll walk away and go upstairs to see Ianto instead of going home right away," _She thought. _"Maybe he won't notice me."_

Sam turned around and tried to sneak back into the stairwell, but Lestrade caught her by the elbow.

"I've been waiting all afternoon for you to get back," He said. More of whispered. His mouth was centimeters from her ear.

"Let go," Sam tried to remain calm. "And go away." She tried to pull her arm free.

"Stop fighting and listen to me," Lestrade turned her around and pinned her to a wall. "We were interrupted earlier. Where was I?"

"Seconds from getting my boot in your ass."

Sam glared at Lestrade and turned her head away when he chuckled and tried to kiss her.

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer," He sounded annoyed by her actions. "And this is the last time I'm asking. Will you come to dinner with me tonight?"

"Not in a million years," She spit at him and Lestrade slapped her.

"Why are you being such a bitch?"

"Because," Sam glared him down. "I've been working with you for several months now and apparently ignoring your every line and move wasn't quite clear enough. Now, you have five seconds to let me go before I kick you in the nuts and knock you upside the head with the handle of my .45." She got close to his ear. "And I'll be sure to hit you so hard, you're out for good, on life support, or even better, dead."

Lestrade laughed and tried to kiss Sam again. She snapped her head away, forced her knee up, and grabbed him by the back of his collar, forcing him to the ground with a hand behind his back and her knee in his spine.

Out of the corner of Sam's eye, she saw a black shoe. She scanned the leg and it led- eventually- to Sherlock's face.

She smiled.

"Hi," She said.

"What's this?"

"He's been sitting outside my flat all afternoon, waiting for me. I've been turning him down for months and he doesn't get the hint. What's up?"

"You do realize what this looks like?"

Lestrade chuckled and Sam punched him.

Sherlock smirked.

"I suppose you have security footage for this, too?" He asked.

Sam looked at a camera behind her and grinned. She then waved at it and got up, with Sherlock's help.

"Get out of my building and you'll still have a job in the morning, Sam told Lestrade. "Otherwise, you'll show up to the office tomorrow, and be asked to hand over your badge and gun."

Sam spun around and half dragged Sherlock to her slumlord's flat on the first floor.

Sam flashed her Torchwood ID and told her slumlord that she needed to see the video footage for the hallway outside her flat, which he would have showed her without the badge anyway. Sherlock watched over Sam's shoulder as she sped the video up to watch it faster. Sure enough, since one in the afternoon, Lestrade had been outside. Sam slowed the video down to its original speed so that Sherlock could watch and turned up the volume so he could hear the exchange of words.

After watching the footage, while walking back to her flat, Sherlock asked her a question.

"Will you be able to show me security footage every time I find you with Lestrade?"

"If we're on the street, we would have to get Tosh to record the CC TV footage, but dad has her doing that for me anyway," Sam turned to Sherlock and smiled, then opened the door to her flat.

Sam immediately went to the kitchen to find something to make for dinner.

"Hungry?" She asked Sherlock.

"Starving," He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "What did you have in mind?"

"Pizza," Sam said, holding onto Sherlock's hand. "Ever made it at home, from scratch?"

"No. Please teach me, I'm dying to learn."

* * *

><p>About one hour later, Sam was cleaning the counter while Sherlock scrubbed bowls clean as the pizza cooked in the oven. They were debating whether they would watch a movie or one of Sam's favorite shows that she had on DVD as a birthday gift from a friend in America.<p>

"What's _NCIS_?" Sherlock said.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't ask that question just now," Sam shook her head.

"What?"

"_NCIS_ is a show about a group of cops solving naval crimes. Gibbs- the boss- slaps his senior officer- Dinozzo- on the back of the head all the time. The newest members are Ziva- who's the newest- and McGee- also known as probe. The medical examiner's name is Ducky and his intern's name is Palmer. Then the scientist chick's name is Abby. She's goth. It's a good show! We should watch it."

The oven timer went off and Sam pulled the pizza out and set it on hot pads so it could cool off for a while before she cut it.

"So," Sherlock said. "We've narrowed it down to _Moonlight_, _NCIS_, _Psych_, or _Batman Returns_."

"Yes we have," Sam sliced up the pizza and slid a couple pieces onto a plate for each of them. "How do we narrow it down from there?"

Sherlock took the plates of pizza and Sam got a couple of beers out of the fridge and followed him into the living room.

"Simple," Sherlock sat down on the couch and Sam sat next to him. "We watch them in alphabetical order. A different one each night."

"Sounds like a plan," Sam got up and popped in_ Batman Returns. _"Batman it is."

* * *

><p>After the movie, Sam and Sherlock finished cleaning up. Sam put the leftover pizza in a bag and placed it in the fridge so that Sherlock could take it back to his flat for his flat mate and himself. She then looked at a clock.<p>

"Crap," Sam said. "Its two in the morning!"

"Yeah," Sherlock said. "And?"

"You will _never_ be able to get a cab at this hour. Especially a cab into London."

"Yes I will."

"Nope," Sam put her arms around Sherlock, who returned the gesture. "You're gonna have to stay here."

"And where would I sleep?"

"The couch."

"Ouch," Sherlock put a hand over his heart. "That hurts."

Sam smiled.

"I'm not gonna make you sleep on the couch," She looked at him seriously. "You can sleep in my room With me, on my nice, big, warm, bed."

Sherlock smirked.

"Oh, fun."

Sam kissed Sherlock and pulled him towards her bedroom.

"You stay here," Sam gathered her pajamas and went towards the bathroom. "And I'll be right back."

Sherlock sat on the bed and waited for Sam, who returned in a pair of sweatpants and a raggedy t-shirt and turned the lights off.

Sam sat down on Sherlock's lap and Sherlock put his arms around her.

"Like what you see?" Sam asked.

"Are you referring to the bed," Sherlock placed a hand on Sam's cheek. "Or you?"

"A little of both."

Their faces were just millimeters apart, now. Their foreheads were resting together and their eyes closed.

"As to the bed," Sherlock whispered. "It's very nice. Definitely fits you. And as to you," Sherlock kissed her gently. "You are perfect."

Sam smiled. "Why thank you."

Sherlock kissed her again, more forcefully. Sam kissed back and slid her arms loosely around Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock held Sam close, kissing her with more and more force. She kissed him back. Sam put a hand on the small of Sherlock's back, and the other was tangled into his hair. Sherlock placed a hand on Sam's waist and the other on her shoulder blade.

Sherlock laid back on the bed, taking Sam with him. Sam moved her one hand from his back to his side. Then to the button on his jacket, that she quickly undid. Sherlock slid out of his jackets and then slid Sam's t-shirt off of her, so she was in only her tank top and sweats.

Sherlock pulled back. "Are we sure we aren't going to fast? We have only had two dates."

"I'm not sure of anything," Sam said. "All that I know is that I want you, all of you, right here, right now. All for myself."

"Good," He kissed her. "Because that's all I'm sure of, also."

"I love you."

Sherlock rolled over so that Sam was underneath him.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>The kiss and what followed the profession of love, would be a little more of a regret when they woke up. For some little weasel snuck into the flat while they slept, intertwined with eachother.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

**Sam: Okay, it's been a while, but I've been busy!**

**Sherlock: *smug grin* I would like to take all the credit for myself.**

**Sam: *eye roll* You are so full of yourself!**

**Jack: Sam does not own Sherlock or Torchwood.**

**Sam: Thank you for butting in, dad.**

Chapter Six

Sam opened her eyes and looked at her wall. Sherlock was asleep behind her with one arm wrapped around her. They were both naked, Sherlock's clothes and Sam's pajamas were scattered across the floor, having had been thrown this way and that.

Sam smiled, slowly and carefully turned over to look at Sherlock. He shifted slightly and- in his sleep- pulled her closer. Sam slipped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. Sherlock shifted again, this time waking up.

"Good morning," He kissed the top of Sam's head.

"Morning," She looked up at him and smiled.

Someone scoffed from the corner of the room, "You cannot be serious."

They looked over and found Lestrade leaning against the wall.

Sam pulled the blankets up over her and Sherlock, glaring at Lestrade, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I've come to claim my territory," He pushed off the wall. "I leave for a few hours and come back to find him naked in your bed!"

"I'M NOT YOUR TERRITORY, LESTRADE! And how the hell did you get into my flat?"

"Spare key above your neighbor's door," He held up the key for Sam and Sherlock to see. "And I saw you first! That makes you my territory!"

"No it doesn't! I'm a human being, not a piece of land or something! Get out of here!"

"Not without what I came for," Lestrade walked over to Sam's side of the bed and grabbed her arm, trying to pull her out of Sherlock's arms and the bed all together. "Now come on."

Sherlock held onto Sam tighter and punched Lestrade in the jaw, clearly angry, "She said leave, Lestrade."

Lestrade stumbled backwards, blood trickling down his face from the corner of his mouth, "That's assaulting an officer, Holmes!"

"No, it's defense! You're off duty! You don't start work until noon!"

"How would you know?"

"If it wasn't true, you wouldn't be here! Now leave!"

"Not without Sam!"

"I won't allow that," the voice came from the doorway. Sam looked over at the door and was relieved to find Ianto standing there, with his gun aimed at Lestrade. "You've been told to leave several times now. If you don't leave in 30 seconds, I _will_ shoot you."

Lestrade looked at Ianto and swallowed hard, clearly having forgotten to bring his gun along. "No. If I leave, so does Sherlock."

"Sherlock stays," Ianto narrowed his eyes. "You leave. 15 seconds before I start shooting."

Lestrade stood his ground, "No."

Ianto shot off a round into the wall right next to Lestrade's head, and Lestrade's eyes grew wide.

"Get. Out, Lestrade."

Lestrade started for the door slowly, looking between Ianto in the doorway and Sam and Sherlock in the bed.

"Faster!" Ianto shouted. "Before the next bullet goes into your head!"

Lestrade jumped slightly at the demand and ran out the door. Ianto turned to Sam and Sherlock, who were both looking at him.

"I'll have someone come to fix the wall and change the locks later today," He said. "I suggest you two don't stay here for the next couple of nights, though."

"Thanks, Ianto," Sam said. Ianto nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Sam and Sherlock alone.

"Get dressed and throw some clothes into a bag," Sherlock said. "You can stay at my place for a while. Lestrade doesn't have a key and Mrs. Hudson's out of town for a couple weeks. He'll need a locksmith to get in."

"Okay," Sam kissed him quickly before getting out of bed and grabbing some clothes from her closet and going to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Sherlock walked into the kitchen, buttoning his shirt up. Ianto handed him a cup of coffee as he walked into the room.

Sherlock took the cup and nodded his thanks, "How did you get into the flat if Lestrade had the spare key?"

"Jack's paranoid about Sam's safety. He insists that Sam has three keys to her flat. One for her, one she can put above a neighbor's door, and one she can give to someone in the building that she trusts. I'm not sure how Lestrade knew about the key above the door. Not even the landlord knows about it. Or her neighbor. What I do know is that it's time to find a new door on a new floor to hide the key."

"Interesting," Sherlock said. "Anyway, Sam will stay at my place for the next couple of days."  
>"Good idea," Ianto said. "I was gonna suggest she stays with Tosh or Owen."<p>

Sam came out of her bedroom, hair slightly damp, and dropped a bag on a chair at the table, taking a cup of coffee from Ianto.

"I'm _so_ going to get him fired and sent to Timbuktu," She said. Then she mumbles, "Sneaks into my flat while I sleep."

Sherlock walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, then looked at Ianto.

"You actually fired a gun," She stated. "I didn't think you would ever fire a gun."  
>"I felt like as your father's lover, I have gained the responsibility to keep you safe," Ianto explained. "And you're my friend. More obligation."<p>

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Jack's lover?"

"Dad and Ianto are bi-sexual. They've been together for a couple months now."

"Oh," Sherlock kissed the top of Sam's head. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah," Sam grabbed her bag from the chair and her gun from the table, slipping her gun into its holster on her belt. "Ianto, if dad asks, we're doing interviews with suspects."

Ianto nodded as Sherlock and Sam left.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sherlock: *to spinner12* Yes, a girl did catch my eye. But she also caught Lestrade's eye. *narrows eyes***

**Sam: *randomly* SEVEN! YEAH!**

**Jack: Who gave the kid sugar?**

**Sherlock: *innocently* Sam does not own anything.**

Chapter 7

Sam and Sherlock walked into 221B on Baker Street after a very long cab ride and up the stairs to Sherlock's flat. John was sitting with his back to the door and that days newspaper in his hands.

"John," Sherlock said. Taking Sam's bag and putting it in his room.

"Sherlock," John said. He finished the article he was reading and put the paper down, standing up, turning around and coming face-to-face with Sam. "Right, uh, hi. Who are you?"

"Sam Harkness," She held out a hand and John shook it.

"John Watson," John blinked, so confused as to her purpose in the flat.

Sherlock entered the room. "John, this is the girl who was on my mind the other day."

"Wow," John said. "You must have made a big impression inorder for Sherlock to think about you."

"John, look at her," Sherlock sat in his chair and pulled Sam over to him and onto his lap. "She's gorgeous and smart and knows when to give orders and when to sit back and watch. And a few other things I won't tell you."

Sam narrowed her eyes at Sherlock. "That pretty much gave it way."

John looked down. "Right. I have to go to work. Please keep Sherlock out of trouble."

"That's easy," Sam said with a smirk.

John shook his head as he walked out. "I don't even want to ask."

Once Sherlock heard the door close, he kissed Sam's neck and pulled her closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and eventually, they both feel asleep in the chair.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sam: Sherlock wonders why I listen to songs on YouTube while I write. It's to zone him and his brother out.**

**Sherlock: *hand over heart* Hurtful**

**Sam: -_-**

**John: Sam owns nothing**

Chapter Eight

Sam poked Sherlock's cheek and whispered, "Sherlock?... Sherlock… Sherlock!..."

He still wouldn't wake up. John came over and yelled with Sam.

"_Sherlock!_" And he jolted awake.

Sam smiled, "Hey, sleepyhead. I made dinner."

"I'm not hungry," Sherlock replied, trying to pull Sam onto his lap.

"Nice try," She pulled him to his feet. "You're going to eat." And she pushed him into the kitchen.

"Fine," Sherlock said. "But on one condition."

Sam looked at Sherlock, "And what's that?"

"I won't say in front of John."

John nearly choked on his drink and Sam stopped still and blinked before saying, "That's what you want for eating?"

Sherlock simply nodded and Sam looked at John and they had the following conversation:

_Sam: How often does he eat?_

_John: Once every few days._

_Sam: How much does he eat on those days?_

_John: Not much, I think the nicotine messes with his stomach, tricking him into thinking he's not hungry._

_Sam: So this may be the only way we can get him to eat regularly?_

_John: *nods* Would seem so._

_Sam: We need to get rid of the nicotine completely out of his system so he eats more._

_John: Agreed. Not eating could be bad in the long run._

_Sam: Damn, I'm gonna be busy trying to get him to eat._

_John: Here's a thought, get him to be addicted to you instead of the drugs._

_Sam: That may work…_

_John: *shrugs* Worth a shot._

_Sam: Fine._ Sam looked at Sherlock and puts some food in front of him, "Eat that and you have a deal.

Sherlock smirked and started to eat and John looked at Sam.

"_She has got to be good in bed," _He thought. _"Otherwise Sherlock wouldn't have said that and wouldn't be eating…"_

John sat in awe that Sam had so much power over Sherlock that he would eat just to have her. Sam looked at him, chewing a bite of her food, and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't waste your time," Sherlock said. "He's too shocked to be able to form an explanation."

Sam looked at Sherlock, "I've seen shock before. I've been shocked." She pointed at John. "That's not shock. It's like his mind has been wiped. Did we say some forbidden word or something?"

Sherlock chuckled and shook his head, "No, he just needs a few moments."

Sam blinked, "If he doesn't come back to us, we broke him."

When John snapped back into reality, Sam was halfway through cleaning up and Sherlock was watching her from his chair at the table.

"Right," John said. "What did I miss?"

Sam looked at John and shouted, "We didn't brake him!"

Sherlock smiled and John looked confused. "What?"

"Nothing," Sam gave an innocent smile and finished cleaning up.

"Good night John," Sherlock said as he stood up, walked over to Sam, scooped her up, and carried her to the bedroom. "And I suggest listening to music or turning the telly on."

Sam laughed and John shuddered as Sherlock slammed the bedroom door shut and locked it before dropping Sam on the bed.

Sam pulled Sherlock down into a kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid his arms around her waist and a hand up the back of her shirt.

**Sam: Yes, the actual Sherlock would probably never act like this but IDC**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sam: I posted chapter 8, what, two days ago? Post this and I'm doing pretty good. Oh! And kie1993, thank you very much for the review. My plan is to post until I run out of ideas and kill off the characters or come to a happy conclusion.**

**Sherlock: *liking option two better* Sam owns nothing.**

Chapter Nine

Sam woke on her stomach with Sherlock pressed against her and his arms wrapped tight around her waist. There'd be no point in trying to get out, because he was on top of her and when Lestrade had tried to pull Sam away from him, Sherlock gripped tighter, so Sam thought if she moved, Sherlock would hold tighter.

Sam looked at the clock on Sherlock's bedside table. She should have called into the HUB a while ago. She couldn't call in her current position, though. How could she call in?... She had to get out of Sherlock's arms.

Sam shifted slightly and Sherlock's arms tightened around her a tiny bit. She took a deep breath and tried harder to get out of his arms and out of the bed.

His arms tightened around her even more as he whispered in her ear, "No you don't. You are staying right here."

"I have to call dad, though. I promised."

"I called him earlier. Nice try."

"Well we have to work on the case."

Sherlock flipped Sam over so she was on her back, pinned beneath him and looking him in the eyes. "We have all day to work and it's six am."

"I'm hungry and I want to go eat something."

"No, you're not. I've seen you hungry, I know what it looks like."

"I'm not staying in this bed all day."

"If I'm stronger than you, you are. And from what I've noticed, I am stonger."

"No," Sam tried to push him off. "I want to move, not lay here."

Sherlock- in order to shut Sam up- kissed her. She closed her eyes and while she was distracted, Sherlock produced a pair of hand cuffs and took one of Sam's hands. In one swift move he clicked one end around Sam's wrist and the other around a bar on the headboard and got out of the bed.

Sam tilted her head up to look at the handcuff now keeping her in bed, then glared at Sherlock. "Real mature."

"No, cheeky," Sherlock pulled on his boxers and left the room.

Sam yanked at the cuffs, trying to get it to brake. "Sherlock! Get back here and let me out of these!"

She heard the faint chuckle that told her Sherlock had no intentions of letting her out anytime soon. She gave an exasperated sigh and pulled the sheets up around her more.

Sam looked around, feeling as though she was being watched. She was originally looking for a camera but instead found a man looking through a window on the other side of the street. Sam immediately tried hard to brake out.

"SHERLOCK! Come on, this isn't funny! You left the window open, there's a man across the street looking in!" At that, Sherlock busted through the door, looked the man in the eye, and slammed the curtains shut.

"Moriarty," Sherlock said under his breath. He turned back to Sam who begged with her eyes for him to let her go. "You look so inviting right now…"

Sam raised an eyebrow and Sherlock shut his door as her walked over to the bed and hovered on his hands and knees above Sam.

Sherlock was kissing Sam's neck- both breathing heavily- as John knocked on the door.

"Sherlock?" He said. "Moriarty's here and he won't leave."

"How'd he get in?" Sherlock said between placing kisses on Sam's neck.

"Apparently he picked the lock."

Sherlock sighed, "I'll be right out."

He listened to John's footsteps as he walked to the living room and Sherlock got up and found the key to the handcuffs. "Get dressed. Moriarty's seen you. I leave you in here and he may send someone through the window to collect you. To use you against me. Having a girl in bed can show weakness."

Sam got up and got dressed, going with Sherlock out to the living room to talk to Moriarty.

"Sherlock," Moriarty said. "You've got a new toy. Part of a new experiment?"

Sam glared as Moriarty took a step towards her. Sherlock immediately took a step in front of her, pushing her further behind him.

"No," He said. "She's mine, though. And if you lay a hand on her, I will kill you."

Moriarty put his hands in the air, palms out. "Easy there, Sherlock. I just noticed her and how quickly you hid her and I couldn't help but be curious." He looked directly at Sam. "She is gorgeous, though."

Sam looked down and someone touched her arm. It wasn't Sherlock, or John, she knew that. It wasn't anyone from Torchwood, so who was it…

/Lestrade./ Lestrade was standing behind Sam. She jerked her head up and gripped onto the back of Sherlock's shirt as she looked over her shoulder and met Lestrade's eyes.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Sherlock," Sam whispered, staying close to him and not breaking eye contact with Lestrade.

Sherlock looked down at Sam over his shoulder. "What is it?"

Sam pointed at Lestrade and Sherlock looked at him, rolling his eyes. He then pulled Sam into him and looked between Moriarty and Lestrade. "Would you both just get out? I'm not in the mood for any of this."

Lestrade shook his head, "Not without Sam." Sherlock pulled her closer.

Moriarty simply rolled his eyes and walked out, muttering, "Immature school boys."

Lestrade stepped closer and reached out for Sam, "Come on."

Sam shook her head and wrapped her arms around Sherlock, "No way. I'm not leaving."

He went to grab her arm and Sherlock's fist connected with Lestrade's jaw. "Lestrade, just give up. She's not interested in you. Leave."

"Not. Without. Her."

"Not. Happening." Sherlock pulled a gun from his pocket and aimed it at Lestrade. "Sam, go back to the bedroom."

Sam nodded and went back to Sherlock's room. Lestrade's eyes were fixed on Sherlock as he backed towards the stairs. "Let her pick, Sherlock."

"She has picked. You just don't seem to be able to accept that its not you. Now leave. And don't come back. Leave Sam alone."

"I won't stop. Her decision won't be final until one of us is dead or she's married."

"Then I'll be sure to marry her. To show you she has chosen. And its not you she wants."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," And Lestrade left.

Sherlock put the gun down and went back to his room, finding Sam sitting on the bed hugging her knees. He crawled onto the bed and pulled her to him. "I love you, Sam."

Sam buried her face in Sherlock's shoulder. "I love you too… Don't let him take me."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I'll keep you safe."

Sam stayed close to Sherlock until she fell asleep. He gently laid her down and walked out to the living room where he found John reading the paper.

"So," John said. "How do you plan on keeping Lestrade from taking her?"

"I'll need your help."

"With what?"

"… Finding the right ring to give her when I ask her to marry me."

John was shocked as he looked at his friend. "You're going to propose to her?"

"It's the only way to show Lestrade that she has made her decision on who she wants. Come on, I want to go before she wakes up."

John nodded and put the paper down as Sherlock scratched out a note for Sam incase she woke up before he got back. He then grabbed his coat and left with John.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

When Sam woke, the flat was quiet. She slowly got up and walked out of Sherlock's room to the kitchen. There was a note posted on the fridge written by Sherlock.

_Sam,_

_John and I went out for a few things. Should be back for dinner._

_Love you, _

Sherlock

Sam opened the fridge and got a drink, then walked out to the living room to sit on the sofa, stopping in the middle of the room when she realized another person was there.

Very slowly, she turned to look at him. Coming face-to-face Jim Moriarty.

"Hello," he said. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah…" Sam was a little cautious. "Why are you here?"  
>"I've decided I want the inside scoop on this feud going down between Lestrade and your dear Sherlock. So I decided that since you were caught in the middle of it, I'd ask you for all the juicy details. Maybe I'll even join a side. Now tell me, why are they fighting over you?"<p>

"Because Lestrade didn't get the hint before I met Sherlock that I wanted nothing to do with him and now he thinks he has to force me into being by his side instead of choosing for myself."

"You're a full-grown woman, you should have the right to choose who you want."

"Run that by Lestrade and you'll find yourself on the floor in half a second."

"I don't like seeing men forcing women into things. You are perfectly capable of making your own decisions and Lestrade has no say in it," Moriarty pulled out his phone and began texting people, ending with Sherlock.

_I'm helping you keep your girl. Don't wonder too far with Sam without warning me so someone can be keeping an eye out for Lestrade. And don't ask why I've decided to help you._

_-JM_

After hitting send, Moriarty sat in Sherlock's chair and looked out the window over his shoulder.

"Get my number from Sherlock and if Lestrade starts to annoy you, tell me. I'll send someone to stop him," He looked at her. "Go ahead and continue with whatever you planned on doing."

Sam sat on the sofa and turned on the TV, flipping through channels until she found something decent to watch, sitting in silence with Moriarty's eyes on her.

Sam was using all of her will power to keep herself from squirming uncomfortably while Moriarty's eyes never left her until Sherlock and John got back.

Sherlock took off his coat, gloves, and scarf, and then sat next to Sam. John tossed his coat onto the back of his chair and stared curiously at Moriarty, having not been told why Jim was there.

"Why get involved?" Sherlock asked. "You have nothing to do with this."

"Because, Sherlock," Moriarty said. "I don't like seeing a woman suffer for another man's pleasure."

Sherlock wrapped his arms around Sam and she cuddled into him.

Moriarty got up, "Make sure she has my number before you go off and leave her here alone for a day so if Lestrade gives her trouble, she can get immediate help instead of having to deal with him until you can get back." And with that, he left.

Sherlock made a mental note to put Moriarty's number into Sam's phone later. Then he looked at John who nodded and left the room.

"I have this feeling that it won't actually stop him like it should, but I think it's worth a shot anyway," Sherlock told Sam while digging through his pockets.

Sam looked at him, "What are you talking about?" She sat up a bit.

"You'll figure it out," Sherlock pulled a small, black box from his pocket and got on his knee in front of her. Then realization hit and Sam watched as Sherlock opened the box to reveal a fairly expensive looking diamond ring. "Marry me?"

Sam stared in disbelief for a moment, before smiling and throwing her arms around Sherlock's neck, "Yes!"

Sherlock grinned and kissed the side of her head, then pulled back and put the ring on her finger.

"If this doesn't stop him," He said. "I will gladly let one of Moriarty's snipers put a bullet in Lestrade's head."

"That's some dark thinking, Sherlock," Sam said.

"I don't care. I _will _do what I have to in order to keep him from taking you from me."

"No one will ever be able to take me from you, Sherlock."

Sherlock smiled and kissed Sam.


End file.
